One device that has become highly useful in industrial processing environments is the pressure transmitter. A pressure transmitter is a device that senses fluid pressure within a process vessel and provides an electrical signal indicative of the pressure to a control system. Generally, pressure transmitters have a pressure sensor that can measure differential pressure or line pressure. Differential pressure is the difference in pressure between two pressure ports. Line pressure is pressure in either one of the pressure ports. In some cases, the pressure sensor includes a deflectable diaphragm that deflects in response to pressure applied thereto, and which has an electrical structure on, or attached to, the diaphragm that varies its electrical characteristic in response to diaphragm deflection and thus pressure. Pressure transmitters that use a capacitive pressure sensor are generally filled with a dielectric fill fluid that increases the capacitance of the pressure sensor to increase sensor resolution. However, in the event that such a sensor were to develop a leak, the dielectric fill fluid, which is occasionally silicone oil, would spill into the system thus contaminating the product, or the process fluid itself.